1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to cooling systems for a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Art
As internal combustion engines become more fuel efficient, less waste heat is produced and consequently, the time taken to reach an optimum running temperature increases. This protracted time has a deleterious effect on fuel economy and engine wear.
Hence, a cooling system which reduces the time taken for a cold engine to reach its optimum running temperature would be desirable.